With the proliferation of wireless technologies, many people carry more than one mobile communications device (e.g., cellular phones, smart phones, etc.). Different mobile communications devices (“MCDs”) may be used at different times, for different locations, or for different purposes. For example, some individuals may choose to utilize both a personal MCD and a separate work-related MCD. Some wireless operators provide call forwarding features to forward calls from one device to another. However, these call forwarding capabilities are unintelligent and require user activation of the feature and designation of the receiving device each time the service is desired to be activated or each time a different device is to receive forwarded messages.
Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods that allow dynamic call or message forwarding on mobile communications devices.